


The Other Side

by Ice_Canine



Category: Fairy Tale Reform School - Jen Calonita
Genre: Anna's mad at Gilly, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gretel's insanely insecure, Hansel Sweetums is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling, Rumplestiltskin Squad, The Stiltskin Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Canine/pseuds/Ice_Canine
Summary: FTRS told from the other side's perspective. The people who did what they had to do to survive. People who the world hurt. Everyone please welcome, the villains.Anna: "Every villain is a hero in his/her own mind." -Tom HiddlestonHansel: "Villains are just like people, they scream just as loud, only difference is; no one hears them."  -Thomas W. HiddlestonGretel: "Once villains were also heroes, but now they are just broken soul and their pain turned into villain." -s.n.Alva: "You are only as interesting as you are useful to someone." -Christina Baker KlineRumplestiltskin: "I like not fair terms and a villain's mind" -William ShakespeareHeidi: "One day you will not share your problems with anyone because you will realise that nobody really cares about you." -s.n.
Relationships: Anna Cobbler & Hansel Sweetums & Gretel Sweetums, Anna Cobbler/Gretel Sweetums (future) (implied), Gillian "Gilly" Cobbler/Jaxon "Jax" Porter, Gillian "Gilly" Cobbler/Jaxon "Jax" Porter (minor), Rumplestiltskin (Fairy Tale Reform School)/Alva | Gottie
Kudos: 2





	The Other Side

**Anna’s POV:**

Me and Hansel’s eyes went wide as we watched the flames climb up the rope fuse of the firework, as the flames from Gretel’s match climbed up it closer and closer to the main part of the firework until-

_ Boom! _

Hansel pushed/fell on top of me as the fireworks set off. Hansel and I covered our ears and scrunched our eyes shut as the first firework set off hundreds, like a domino effect. Gretel was crouched in a corner, face scrunched up, and hands also over her ears trying to block out the deafening sounds of set off fireworks surrounding us. 

I waited a few seconds and then it hit me what  Gretel we did. It might have been Gretel who’d done it, but it was my idea. The color drained from my face, it might have drained from my friends’ faces too, but theirs and no doubt my face was covered in soot. 

Hansel scrambled to his feet as we heard footsteps from above, “It’s the Dwarf Police Squad,” Gretel whisper-yelled. 

“So?” Hansel asked nonchalantly. 

“Shouldn’t we hide?” Gretel questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

“Were you even listening to Anna’s rants?” Hansel threw back, rolling his eyes, normal for his sarcastic demeanor.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, she’s mad at Gilly. Gilly abandoned her and her family. Gilly is a hypocrite family abandoner,” Gretel says, waving it off.

“That’s nice, but did you happen to catch the part where we go to FTRS?” Hansel asks in a faux sugar-sweet voice.

“Wait, I thought the point was not to go to FTRS,” Gretel now just looks puzzled. Hansel facepalms, knocking some soot off from his face.

Before we can tell Gretel that we want to go to FTRS the door to the room slams open. A triumphant-looking Pete stands in the doorway. Before long me, Hansel, and Gretel were handcuffed. Hansel was hissing something in Gretel’s ear that I couldn’t make out when a pang of regret struck me.

Did I really want to go to FTRS? I mean Gilly went there, and look at how she turned out. Everyone loves her, everyone pays attention to her. Maybe that’s why I like Hansel and Gretel so much, they still remember the old Gilly, not to mention the fact that they understand me. They may be a bit mean, but it’s not like they’re bad people. 

To be honest, sometimes they remind me of Gilly’s friends; Hansel’s attitude reminds me of Jocelyn. He’s very sarcastic, sassy, and to my and most people’s surprise he’s very intelligent, and Gretel’s my best friend, so she’s like Kayla and Jax. Gretel’s a bit ditzy, and not as bright as her brother, but she’s more empathetic and stronger than he is, and she’s definitely my best friend out of the two of them. 

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice what was going on until Gretel gently nudged me with her shoulder. “Anna?” she whispered concern in her voice. “You okay? You kind of spaced out.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I looked around.

My mouth dropped open, Pete was yelling something, but at the moment I couldn’t care less what it is. Just the destruction, and damage that the fireworks caused made me feel a bit uneasy, and ashamed? I may not have lit the match, but it was my idea that sparked the flames. Wait did that make any sense?

I surveyed the crowd, people were starting to gather probably to see the troublemakers who caused this damage. I was starting to sweat. Maybe this was a bad idea. I looked over at Hansel and Gretel. Gretel had a smirk that was turning into a smile on her face, no doubt Hansel caught her up to speed. Hansel looked neutral despite the resting smirk on his face. 

Olaf loaded Hansel, Gretel, and I onto the wagon attached to Pete’s horse.

Oh my goblins, was that Gilly and in the crowd. No, no, no! Why was she coming towards me? Dread was creeping its way into my body. I don’t know why but for some reason I didn’t want Gilly to be here for my sentence to FTRS.

Luckily, for me, Gilly went over to talk to Pete about something rather than go over to me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I looked behind her and saw, Jax. Ugh, what does that no-good, sister stealing, prince, want now?

I look over from where I’m sitting in the wagon and listen to what Gilly is saying to Pete. Jax is right behind her, he catches my eye, and immediately I turn my head to break the eye contact. 

“There must be some mistake! This is only her first offense!” Gilly yells up at Pete. 

Oh, that’s why she came. She doesn’t want me to go to FTRS. ‘Gilly,’ I try to say telepathically ‘just let me be,’ of course she doesn’t hear anything or react at all. What was I expecting? 

“Second!” Pete says, I can hear the sneer in his voice. His horse neighs nervously, probably from the sounds of the fireworks, apparently one of them hit another store’s supply because there were no more fireworks at Red’s. “Her first was helping you and your little friends escape capture that day in the village.”

I refuse to look over at Gilly, instead, I turn back towards Hansel and Gretel. Hansel’s trying to listen to the conversation, seemingly more invested in it than I am. Gretel’s looking at the ongoing barrage of fireworks, trying to crane her neck, so she can see the colors exploding above. 

“Well, it’s only her second offense then you have to let her go!” Gilly says happily. No, no, no! I have to go to FTRS.

Before I do anything, Pete’s unrolling some sort of scroll. “You get sentenced on your second offense now. The little guy in charge changed the rules.” Yes! Thank you, Pete!

“What little guy in charge?” Jax asks.

Gilly grips the bottom of the scroll, “ _ Rumplestiltskin _ ?” she reads aloud.

Pete’s saying something, but I’m no longer paying attention. The trickster? He’s in charge now? I can feel the color draining from my face. My eyes meet Hansel and Gretel’s, Gretel’s mouth was dropped open in shock, Hansel’s formerly calm demeanor changed as his brows furrowed in  worry at this latest development .

_ I could tell we were all thinking the same thing; what had we just gotten ourselves into? _


End file.
